Showtime
by Alice Keehl
Summary: La vida no lo había tratado muy bien, se lo había planteado al ver la serie de sucesos desafortunados que estaba viviendo. Prueba de ello es que estaba abordando ese avión con destino al lugar donde se encontraba él, aquel que habría sido su primer amor. [Yaoi - Castiel x Nathaniel - Semi AU - Situado 10 años después del episodio 16].
1. Una casualidad lleva a otra

_Corazón de Melón_ ( _Amour Sucré_ ) y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _ChinoMiko_.

 _Advertencias: BL, OC, OoC, Semi AU, posible lenguaje vulgar. Aclaraciones y notas al final._

* * *

 **SHOWTIME**

 **~10 años atrás~**

─ _...Lárgate_

─ _Te lo ruego._

La disputa estaba tan reñida que se escuchaba incluso hasta la sala de delegados, en donde solía estar. Me debatía internamente entre salir a detenerla, o simplemente dejar que las dos personas terminaran sus asuntos, después de todo _en parte_ me concernía. Al final, decidí esperar en el pasillo por si se necesitaba intervenir.

─ _¡Qué te vayas y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra!_ ─la voz de Castiel estaba cargada de tanto odio, que si bien no eran palabras dirigidas directamente a mí, hicieron que mi corazón se acongojara─. _Olvida que existo y no te acerques a las personas que me importan._

─ _Pe-pero... Sólo quería ayudarte, quería que todo el mundo lo entendiese, que nadie más me odiase por algo que no he hecho. Quería destapar la verdad y tú... Tú... ─_ empecé a escuchar sollozos, y supe que era momento de actuar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo algo, ella únicamente le gritó para darse la vuelta e irse _─. ¡IDIOTA!_

Lynn Darcy, la chica que había intentado desenmascarar lo que yo no había podido hacer, salió corriendo dejando atrás a Castiel. Pasó frente a mi sin siquiera mirarme, y me sentí culpable de no hacer nada por ayudarla.

Minutos después le siguió él, más calmado pero sin intenciones de seguirle para disculparse. Su semblante era una mezcla de arrepentimiento y decisión. Una combinación bastante extraña que entendí bastante tiempo después.

─¿No vas a decir nada? ─dijo deteniéndose frente a mí, pero no se atrevió a mirarme al rostro. Ya no lo hacía, no desde que había regresado _ella_. Antes sí lo hacía, antes hablábamos mucho. Antes me miraba con sus ojos profundos y decía las cosas sin pensarlas. Antes incluso reíamos mucho.

Suspiré frustrado. Ni siquiera sabía por qué me hacía tal pregunta.

─¿Debería decir algo más? ─arqueé una ceja ─. Lynn tenía las mismas intensiones que yo hace tiempo atrás, por lo que tu petición me abarca a mí también. Creo que has pedido que te olvidemos y no te dirijamos la palabra.

Él no contestó, y simplemente siguió su camino. Al siguiente día, ni él ni Debrah regresaron al instituto. Un par de días después supe que el lugar donde vivía estaba vacío y sus padres regresaron para hacer los trámites necesarios para el cambio de Instituto de su hijo. Al cabo de un tiempo, su nombre comenzó a tomar fama en un país extranjero, y únicamente sabíamos de él por medio del televisor. Pero no lo volví a ver en persona.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Una casualidad lleva a otra.**

Si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es que la vida no me ha tratado muy bien.

Constantemente me preguntaba si había hecho algo mal y el karma me lo estaba regresando con creces. No es que yo fuera creyente de esas cosas, ¡menudas tonterías!, pero me lo había estado planteando últimamente al ver la serie de sucesos desafortunados que estaba viviendo. Prueba de ello es que estaba abordando aquel avión con destino al Aeropuerto Internacional Jhon F. Kennedy, ubicado en Estados Unidos de América, conocido también como el lugar en el que menos quería estar. No por el clima, no por el idioma, no porque tendría que alejarme de mi ciudad natal. Al fin de cuentas, todas esas barreras tan triviales las había superado hacía muchísimos años.

No. El motivo porque el que no quería estar en aquel país era porque allí se encontraba él. Aquel que habría sido mi primer amor.

Daba la casualidad que mi primer amor había sido un chico. Casualmente era mi mejor amigo en ese entonces. Sin embargo así como empezó, con un sentimiento fugaz, desapareció sin dejar estela alguna.

Qué tontería es aquello del primer amor ¿verdad? Tan solo una vana etapa de la vida llena de mentiras y falsas promesas. Conoces a alguien, "tu media naranja" y crees que te has enamorado de verdad. Haces lo que fuera por esa persona, sin ponerte a pensar en las consecuencias que podría implicar. Dices "te amo" sin saber realmente el significado tan grande de aquellas dos palabras. Prometes que siempre estarán juntos. Y lo entregas todo sin temor.

Pero buen un día, despiertas dándote cuenta que todo lo que habías vivido fue tan solo una gran ilusión. Bonita sí, pero simples mentiras que nunca tuvieron validez alguna. Todo aquel amor se desvanece como por arte de magia. Ya sabes lo que dicen: "El primer amor nunca dura".

Puedo saberlo con certeza porque yo viví esa etapa cuando era apenas un crío (¿Tenía unos 15 o 16?). Y en mi caso, la persona que había sido mi primer amor, casualmente también fue la persona que más daño me había hecho en mi vida. Y no es como si no lo hubiera superado… ¡pasó hace ya casi diez años! Pero, ¿saben? Es de esas experiencias que, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, no se pueden olvidar.

¿Entienden ahora por qué no quiero dejar Francia?

Aunque las probabilidades de encontrarnos frente a frente eran mínimas (trabajamos casi en el mismo medio, pero si es en diferentes compañías no creo que haya problema), no me siento con ánimos de plantar un solo pie en el mismo terreno continental que esa persona ha pisado. Para agravar las cosas, lo poco que sé de su vida actual es que se ha convertido en una de las personas más influyentes del estado americano. Además las otras noticias provenientes de la prensa rosa no dicen muchas cosas buenas de su persona. Honestamente no esperaba menos de él.

Tampoco es que lo hubiese estado investigando ¡Por dios! ¿Quién querría hacer eso? Más bien, lo sabía porque casualmente era la única información a la que podía acceder en aquel pueblecito llamado Amoris Ville. Y eso solo un par de ocasiones al año, en las que casualmente me dignaba a visitar a mi abuela en mi ciudad natal, y casualmente a esta le daba por encender el televisor, siempre en el canal que se dedicaba a los chismes de los famosos. Para saber en qué trabajo, decía ella.

Sí, lo irónico del asunto es que vivo del mundo del espectáculo. Casualidades a fin de cuentas.

Farfullé una vez más, estaba cansado. Por fin, 8 horas después de aquel fastidioso vuelo, estaba pisando suelo americano. Fui a recoger mi equipaje, tan solo una maleta de tamaño pequeño con lo más indispensable para vivir hasta que lo demás, el resto de mis pertenencias, llegara. He sido condenado a vivir en este país en contra de mi voluntad. Cambiar mi cultura y mi idioma, para analizar las costumbres, forma de vida y entretenimiento del público estadounidense no formaba parte de mi plan de vida, pero mi trabajo como representante artístico me exige este cambio.

Sí, representante o "manager", esa persona que se dedica a administrar la vida de algún famoso, en este caso a cantantes. Hacer el itinerario, gestionar contratos, supervisar que cumpla con su agenda, cuidar de su imagen, cosas como esas. ¿Cómo llegué a ese trabajo? Negocio familiar; mi padre tiene una compañía discográfica (The Rousseau Entertainment, conocida mejor como TRE por las iniciales) que para mayor seguridad de sus clientes les proporciona un representante capacitado. Una regla pues: si quieres firmar con nosotros, una de las compañías discográficas más importantes del mundo, nosotros vamos a supervisar tu carrera. En fin, como heredaré este negocio desde pequeño he sido instruido en el mundo del espectáculo, aunque no sea de mi agrado. No puedo decir que soy un representante experimentado, en Francia solo estuve a cargo de una cantante que tuvo fama un par de años y decidió retirarse.

A mi padre se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de abrir varias sucursales a lo largo del mundo cuando yo aún no entraba en el negocio y Estados Unidos no fue la excepción. Esta última estaba trabajando bien hasta que se hizo famosa en extremo lo que ocasionó mayor demanda y a su vez falta de personal. Y en medio de esa crisis, casualmente yo ya estaba libre.

Lo demás es historia: me obligó a venir si es que quería heredar el negocio. Amenazó incluso con dejárselo a mi hermana, pero una modelo cabeza-hueca que solo sabe sonreír a una cámara e irse de fiesta mandaría a la quiebra la empresa familiar en cuestión de segundos. No me quedó otra alternativa que aceptar.

Como dije, no es que me apasione mi trabajo. Pero estoy tan acostumbrado y además –aunque suene egocéntrico– tengo talento para ello. Y por sobre todo, era una empresa que se remontaba a un par de décadas. No iba a dejar morir aquella tradición familiar que a duras penas había comenzado.

Y heme aquí, soportando las temperaturas cercanas a los 0°C, esperando a que alguien de la compañía se dignara a recogerme. Se suponía que una vez que llegara habría alguien con un letrerito con el logotipo de TRE, o bien, mi nombre. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas se presentó. Resignado, tuve que sentarme en la sala de espera más cercana. Podría haberme ido por mi cuenta aunque nunca había estado antes en NY, pero confiaba en mi orientación.

Así, estuve esperando mientras la noche caía, hasta que una hora después apareció rondando entre las salas un chico de cabello negro que no pasaba de los 20. Inmediatamente supe que me buscaba, seguramente algún asistente recién contratado.

—¿Señor Rousseau? —preguntó al verme, se notaba el nerviosismo en su rostro.

—Soy yo —respondí sin un tono en especial. El chico pareció suspirar más relajado.

—Creí que ya se había ido —sonrió rascándose la nuca—. Lamento la tardanza, el tráfico en Manhattan ha estado muy pesado últimamente, sobre todo en estas horas.

Negué con la cabeza en actitud amable, aunque por dentro estaba verdaderamente cabreado; pero no podía arremeter contra él, el chico no tenía ninguna culpa de mis desgracias.

Nos marchamos hasta su auto, un viejo modelo de Cavalier, y durante todo el trayecto hacia las oficinas de TRE, el chico que se presentó a sí mismo como Arthur Clark (incluso me dio permiso de llamarlo Arthy; reí cuando lo propuso, a diferencia de él yo jamás dejaría que me llamaran Nath) no dejó de parlotear sobre su vida. Así me enteré de sus problemas amorosos y financieros; de que su novia quedó embarazada y un amigo lo metió en el negocio, de las millones de deudas que tiene y cómo los padres de ella lo detestaban. Vaya vida.

Me dediqué a observar la ciudad por la ventana, la noche había caído completamente pero la vida en la Gran Manzana nunca paraba. Los edificios aún estaban iluminados, así como las calles que seguían atestadas de gente aunque había comenzado a nevar. Me acomodé el abrigo de tal manera que cubriera más mi cuello, y hubiese seguido ignorando a Arthur si no fuera por las últimas palabras que dijo antes de callarse.

—…Pero ¿sabe? Aunque no había planeado nada de esto… aún así… soy feliz.

Lo encaré, levantando una ceja. Él estaba con una leve sonrisa, mirada frente a la calle . Pero sus palabras habían salido en un tono que parecía que se estaba tratando de convencer a sí mismo que a mí.

—Si no te gusta este trabajo, puedes dejarlo ¿sabes?

Le comenté, y era verdad. El chico tenía derecho a controlar aunque fuera esa parte de su vida.

—Ah… hahah… —rió nervioso, rascándose la nuca nuevamente con una mano, mientras que la otra no dejaba el volante—. No pretendía ofender a su empresa.

—No es mi empresa aún —no lo iba a ser hasta que la adquiriera realmente. Por el momento era solo un trabajador más.

—¡Cómo! Usted no es Francis Rousseau.

—No, él es mi padre —sí definitivamente el chico era nuevo en la empresa.

—¡Ah! —exclamó como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento—. Ahora todo tiene sentido, ya decía yo que usted se veía muy joven como para ser el presiente de la compañía.

No contesté.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos estuvimos en silencio (¡Al fin! Comenzaba a darme jaqueca), hasta que llegamos al edificio de TRE. Lucía exactamente igual que el de Francia, y que el resto del mundo. Un complejo con 8 pisos recubierto con vidrio polarizado, las iniciales de la compañía adornaban lujosamente el techo, que para esas horas estaban encendidas emitiendo su luz neon azul.

Si no me equivoco, la parte sur de Central Park estaba a unas escasas cuadras.

Una vez dentro del estacionamiento subterráneo de la compañía, bajé del automóvil, maleta en mano; dándole las gracias fugazmente a Arthur, subí las escaleras que daban al edificio. A pesar de la breve insistencia de Arthur para usar el elevador, seguí caminando. Inmediatamente él me siguió, pero no necesitaba de su ayuda más, sabía exactamente qué hacer: dirigirme a la persona odiosa que ostentaba el cargo de gerente: un idiota llamado Maxwell Connor, que lo único que sabía era halagar a mi padre para que no le quitara el puesto. Había sido un cantante un tanto popular, pero su fama se extinguió rápidamente.

Aún así, Arthur se me adelantó para solicitar un pase de visitante. Sin él, no me dejarían pasar más allá de la recepción. En unos días más tendré mi propia tarjeta para entrar y salir libremente.

Nos subimos al elevador, esta vez no usaría las escaleras y automáticamente oprimí el botón del octavo piso. Arthur pareció sorprenderse ante esa acción.

─Wow, ¿ya había estado aquí antes? ─ni siquiera me digné a verlo, pero no era necesario hacerlo para darme cuenta que había adquirido una actitud como un cachorrito regañado ante mi silencio─. Ah, es que sabía a qué piso dirigirse.

─Toda las sucursales de TRE son idénticas.

─Ah, ya veo.

Arthur comenzaba a irritarme con sus comentarios y su actitud. O quizá era efecto del jet-lag. La puerta del elevador se abrió antes de que llegáramos a nuestro destino y a él entró la persona más odiosa del planeta después de Ámber. Sin duda me sorprendí al ver a Maxwell (MaxC como había sido conocido) y él también, pues sus ojos azules se ensancharon al reconocerme.

─ Vaya, vaya, vaya ¡miren qué tenemos aquí! ─dijo extendiendo sus brazos en señal de abrazo con su voz irritante. Por supuesto que no le correspondí─. El pequeño Nathy ¡mira cuánto has crecido! ─Y he allí la razón por la que me repatea este sujeto.

─Hola Maxwell ─farfullé sin ánimos. Arthur solo exclamó un alegre "¡Jefe!" en cuanto lo vio, él le respondió alegremente un "Arthy ¡buen trabajo!". Puaj. Después se dirigió a mí nuevamente.

─¿Qué es eso de ¿'Maxwell'? ¡Soy como tu familia! Llámame tío Max.

No definitivamente no lo haré. Ni siquiera lo considero un amigo cercano. Quizás un conocido muy distante, con el cual no me hubiera querido topar alguna vez en mi vida. Maxwell siguió hablando sin parar, casi como lo había hecho Arthur desde que llegué -¿Acaso eso era contagioso? Debía medir mi comunicación con aquellos dos de ahora en adelante si no quería terminar hablando de cosas triviales a las que nadie le interesa-. La única diferencia es que Maxwell hablaba como un ebrio, y yo estaba obligado a contestarle.

Después de todo, de ahora en adelante él era mi jefe, y si le daba la gana podía echarme en ese mismo instante. Aquí no importaba que mi padre fuera el dueño absoluto de TRE. Aquí era tan solo un empleado más; y ese trato era lo que quería. No me hubiera gustado que se me tratara con respeto solo porque era "hijo del dueño", y no porque lo hubiera conseguido con mis propios méritos.

 _¿Cómo está tu padre?_ Bien (ocupado realmente).

 _¿Tu hermana?_ Trabajando (no tengo ni la más mínima idea en dónde).

 _¿Tu madre?_ En casa (como siempre).

 _¿La escuela/la universidad?_ Terminé hace tiempo la carrera de Ciencias de la comunicación (con honores).

 _¡Eso es sorprendente!_ Ajá (el tiempo pasa rápido señor Connor).

Con una charla así llegamos hasta su oficina, casi tan lujosa como la de mi padre. Toda la pared trasera estaba compuesta de vidrio dando una vista panorámica de la ciudad.

─Muy bien Nathy…

─Nathaniel─ le corregí con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Maxwell se sorprendió por mi interrupción pero inmediatamente se relajó. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa─. Por favor, llámeme Nathaniel.

─Muy bien… Nathaniel. ¿Conoces nuestro lema? ─asentí y respondí automáticamente.

─ _Tu manager, tu segunda familia. TRE, tu segundo hogar._

Un lema estúpido. Si lo analizabas bien quería darte la idea de que el trabajo es tan importante como tu familia. Que podías pasarte días encerrado en la disquera, casi aislado del mundo e iba a estar bien. Aunque no puedo decir nada; después de todo, me gusta más mi trabajo que estar con mi familia. Pero se aquel lema lo había ideado mi abuelo, así que nadie iba a cambiarlo.

─Oh, veo que sabes bien en qué estás metido. Bien… la compañía aquí en Norteamérica ha crecido considerablemente. Incluso tenemos cantantes canadienses haciendo fila para firmar con nosotros. Y todo ha sido gracias a mi, claro ─claaaaaaro─. El punto es que, llegaste en un gran momento. Ahorita mismo tenemos a una estrella que está ansioso de ingresar a TRE. Al parecer tuvo algunos problemas con su anterior empresa, y según las noticias, su antiguo representante había planeado estafarlo aprovechándose de la fama y fortuna que está adquiriendo. Por eso quisiera que tú te hicieras a cargo de él.

Me señaló con su dedo, y entendí que no me estaba preguntando ni pidiendo permiso. Era una orden la que me estaba dando. Yo asentí firme, a pesar del gran reto que se me mostraba, también era una gran oportunidad para poner a prueba mis habilidades.

─Por su puesto ─respondí, seguro de mi mismo. Maxwell permaneció estupefacto un par de segundos, quizá creyó que me cohibiría ante la situación. Pero después comenzó a reír.

Definitivamente el tipo estaba ebrio.

─¡Esa es la actitud Nathy! ─una vena saltó en mi sien, ¡hacía tan solo dos minutos que le había pedido que no me llamara así!

─Es Nathaniel ─esta vez contestó Arthur. Oh, el tipo me cayó bien por primera vez.

─Sí, sí, Nathanieeeeeel ─alargó la e en una tonadita jocosa. Pero prefería eso al diminutivo que se empeñaba en darme─. Muy bien. Me alegra que seas decidido. Esta nueva estrella tiene mucho potencial, mucho talento y es joven. Creo que de tu edad. Aunque… ─se hizo el paranoico y comenzó a ver a ambos lados como si temiera que alguien más escuchara la conversación. Después comenzó a hablar más bajito─… su vida es un desastre. Últimamente no ha tenido más que una pésima imagen. Los medios lo adoraban, pero ahora solo ha causado mucho escándalo… ¿Podrás con eso?

Me miró con lástima. Este tipo estaba dudando de mis capacidades.

─No habrá ningún problema ─contesté nuevamente firme. Si en Francia pude evitar que rumores fuertes se esparcieran millones de veces ¿por qué aquí no?─. ¿Y esa estrella es…?

─¿Señor Connor? ─la voz enlatada de la secretaria de Maxwell sonó a través del intercomunicador. Cuando habíamos llegado a la oficina, el escritorio en el que se suponía estaba ella se encontraba vacío, así que no sé qué clase de persona sea.

─Kathy, linda, llámame Max ¿quieres?

─No ─respuesta directa y mordaz. Esa tal "Kathy" comenzaba a agradarme y sonreí levemente. Sin embargo esa mueca se desvaneció inmediatamente por lo que la secretaria dijo a continuación─. El señor Eyheralde ya se encuentra aquí.

Me paralicé con la mención de ese apellido, contuve la respiración y mi mente comenzó a ser un completo caos.

Eyheralde… no había muchas personas con aquel apellido aquí ¿verdad?. Eyheralde ¿Había dicho "señor Eyheralde"? Debí escuchar mal. No, esto no era posible. Calma Nathaniel. No podía ser AQUEL Eyheralde. Debía ser una coincidencia. Una maldita casualidad. Quizá se trataba de algún otro empleado, o algún representante de una empresa aliada…

─Hablando del rey de Roma…

Maxwell me miró. No. No podía haber otro cantante con aquel apellido francés.

─¡Hey apúrate a abrir esa maldita puerta! ─ya no era la voz de la secretaria hablando, era la de un hombre. Un hombre muuuuy furioso.

─Calma Cassy.

Demonios. No. Un "¡Maldita sea! Deja de llamarme con ese ridículo nombre" se escuchó antes de que la mujer volviera a tomar la palabra.

─¿Lo dejo entrar, señor?

Por favor no.

─Haz que entre.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta se abrió dando un gran estruendo.

─¡Por qué carajos me haces esperar!

Esto debía ser una pesadilla.

─¡Cassy!

Definitivamente era una pesadilla.

─Nada de Cassy. ¿Dónde demonios está ese "manager tan capacitado" del que tanto has hablado? Lo necesito A-HO-RA─ yo quería escapar en ese mismo instante, estaba comprobado que efectivamente era aquel Eyheralde del que quería huir. De hecho ya me estaba encaminado hacia la puerta─. Dijiste que hoy llegaba, ¡y no pienso esperar ni un maldito día más! Si no está aquí yo…─ sus palabras quedaron en el aire, porque entonces casualmente se giró. Y casualmente me miró.

Ah, malditas casualidades.

El cabello ligeramente más largo, pero teñido del mismo tono rojizo. Una perforación que antes no había en su lóbulo. Más alto de lo que recordaba; si antes la diferencia era casi imperceptible ahora era notorio que me sacaba más de un par de centímetros. El mismo aire de rockero en una bicromía negra y roja.

Permaneció estático, escudriñándome. Luego se quitó sus Ray-Ban revelando así aquella la mirada afilada que se había acentuado a través de los años.

Y casualmente esos ojos plomizos se posaron sobre los míos.

Ya no tenía escapatoria.

Que no me reconozca, que no me reconozca, que no me rec…

─¿Nathaniel? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Si tan solo nunca hubiera venido a Nueva York. Si tan solo no hubiera estado libre. Si tan solo no hubiera entrado en TRE. Si tan solo no hubiera sido un Rousseau… no estaría aquí.

Ah, malditas casualidades.

* * *

Eh, sí, bueno… ¡Hola!(?) Aunque tengo un fanfic publicando aquí, no puedo estar trabajando con uno solo (manías mías), y pues, como ya tenía esta historia guardada en mis archivos desde hace año y medio, decidí sacarlo a la luz.

Constantemente me preguntaba ¿Qué habría pasado si Castiel se hubiera ido con Debrah al final del episodio 16? ¿Cuál hubiera sido el impacto entre los demás estudiantes del Sweet Amoris? Por aquel tiempo también quería escribir algo de Boys Love, pues es un género en el que quería experimentar, así que… Vualá ~ Salió esto.

 **Algunas aclaraciones:**

-Puesto que el juego original es Amour Sucré, decidí que el país natal tanto de Castiel como Nathaniel fuera Francia; sin embargo el inicio de esta historia se desarrolla dentro de Estados Unidos de América, concretamente en Nueva York. Como nota aparte, jamás he visitado dicha ciudad, únicamente una exhaustiva revisión virtual, así que si ven que algo no cuadra, sería genial que me pudieran ayudar en ese aspecto.

-Este es un Semi Universo Alterno. Es decir, sigue la línea del juego hasta el episodio 16. Después de esto toma otro rumbo, sobre todo en la vida de Castiel. Los demás estudiantes siguieron su vida (casi) igual como lo vemos a lo largo de los episodios. Sin Castiel, claro, y quitando algunos otros elementos que se revelarán más adelante. También habrá mucho OoC, que no puedo evitar, por lo que si esto no es de su agrado les recomiendo no seguir este fanfic. Y, como se desenvuelve en un ambiente muy lejos del Sweet Amoris, también habrá mucho OC, ¡pero no se preocupen, que los demás tendrán su mención!

-Esta historia está escrita en su totalidad en primera persona, es decir desde el punto de vista de Nathaniel. Y cae completamente dentro del género del BL: Boys Love.

-Esta historia se sumerge dentro del espectáculo totalmente de una manera FICTICIA. No pretendo hacer una guía sobre lo que ocurre detrás del escenario por lo que muchas situaciones pueden estar bastante alejadas de la realidad.

-Todas las marcas aquí mencionadas son pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios. No pretendo lucrar con ellos ni darles promoción(?).

-Sí, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi influyó bastante en este fanfic xD

Y eso es todo. No les prometo actualizar pronto porque… en realidad no lo hago, tardo milenios XD En fin, ¡gracias por leer!


	2. A mal tiempo, buena tregua

_Corazón de Melón_ ( _Amour Sucré_ ) y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _ChinoMiko_.

 _Advertencias: BL, OoC, Semi AU, posible lenguaje vulgar. Notas al final._

* * *

 **SHOWTIME**

 **Capítulo 2: A mal tiempo, buena tregua.**

Su nombre es Castiel Eyheralde y con él había vivido muchas cosas.

Había reído y había llorado.

Había caído y me ayudó a levantarme.

Con él había tenido el primero de muchos besos.

Pero como todo, se acabó. Dejamos de hablar, dejamos de frecuentarnos, dejamos de convivir. Nos convertimos en dos seres que solo compartieron un tiempo juntos.

Después, como todo adolescente, él había metido la pata y en grande. Abandonó a su familia, a sus amigos, a mí. Aunque no le puedo recriminar nada: para ese tiempo yo ya era solo un extraño, uno con el que tuvo buen entretenimiento.

Creí que no volvería a verlo, aunque en lo más recóndito de mi mente había imaginado ese reencuentro un millón de veces, todos con distintos finales. Pero si me hubiesen dado a elegir, desearía que nunca hubiera pasado.

La realidad distaba muchísimo de la ficción.

─¿Qué jodidos estás haciendo aquí?

¿Recuerdan cuando les hablé de mi primer amor? ¡Claro que lo recuerdan si eso fue el principio de esta patética historia! Pues bien, mi primer amor era (y por lo visto aún lo es) un completo imbécil.

Lo peor de todo es que ese patán es este mismo patán que tengo frente a mí: Un "rockstar" (no sé ni qué demonios significa eso) pelirrojo-teñido que me está matando con la mirada. No es el mejor reencuentro de la historia. Es más, aún tengo la vaga esperanza de que esto sea un sueño –pesadilla– y me vi tentado a pellizcarme para comprobarlo. Pero eso se vería muy estúpido.

No respondí ante su pregunta, y no porque no quisiera. Más bien, Maxwell no me dio tiempo de hacerlo.

—¡Oh! ¿Ya se conocían? —Maxwell habló con un interés más que fingido, pero tanto Castiel como yo evitamos decir un comentario—. ¡Eso facilitará mucho las cosas!

—Contesta, ¿qué haces aquí? —su voz sonaba mucho más fría ahora, y debo añadir que temblé ligeramente al escucharle. Esto estaba afectándome más de lo previsto. ¿Qué debería responder?

—Hey Cassy ¡así no se trata a las personas!

—A la mierda los modales. Responde, ¿qué haces aquí?

Presionó sin apartar su mirada, pero ya no hubo tiempo de decir nada más porque yo… patéticamente salí corriendo de aquella pesadilla.

– _ **showtime–**_

Mi decepción, mi frustración, mi enojo, todo se había multiplicado por dos al dar con el pequeño apartamento que había adquirido para mi estancia en NY.

Era un simple departamento dentro de un edificio modesto; que según las fotografías que vi por internet, consta de una habitación, un sencillo baño, y la cocina con suficiente espacio para colocar una mesita a modo de comedor.

Pero nada de esa burda descripción formaba parte de mi enojo. No, lo que me tenía realmente cabreado… ¡era la estratosférica suma que aquel desalmado taxista había cobrado!

Una vez que dejé las instalaciones de TRE, en mi desesperación por huir, tomé el primer taxi que se cruzó por la avenida. Me pareció escuchar la voz de Castiel a mis espaldas (aquella que no había oído en años) gritando que me detuviera, pero supongo que fue imaginación mía. ¿Para qué haría eso?

Ahora, meditando en mis acciones… ¡Por Dios, Nathaniel! Esa no es la manera de resolver las cosas. Soy un adulto de 26 años ahora, no un adolescente de 15. ¿Por qué tuve que salir de esa manera tan infantil?

Definitivamente no lo sabía. Solo quería mantenerme alejado de Castiel lo más que pudiera. Y por eso mismo, al subirme a aquel taxi y dar la dirección de mi departamento, no noté que el contador ya marcaba una cantidad elevada.

Tampoco me di cuenta que tomó un rumbo totalmente sin sentido. Y solo cuando llegué al edificio, recordé que escogí aquel apartamento por su ubicación: tan solo unas estaciones utilizando el subterráneo más cercano a TRE, no más de diez minutos… ¡No casi los 40 minutos por lugares totalmente alejados!

Ese hombre me quitó prácticamente todo lo que llevaba encima de efectivo.

Normalmente soy precavido con estas cosas, pero tenía muchísimas emociones a flor de piel que me impidieron pensar adecuadamente. Como sea, mañana tendré que ir al banco. Por lo menos tenía ahorros hasta que me comenzaran a pagar apropiadamente.

Así es, no por ser el representante de una estrella de fama internacional, ya tendría la vida resuelta. Ni siquiera aquellas personas famosas podrían contar con ello.

El sistema bajo el que trabaja TRE es el siguiente: Normalmente todos los que trabajamos como representantes artísticos tenemos un sueldo base, nada extraordinario; lo suficiente para pagar las cuentas. Sin embargo, cada que conseguimos un contrato para nuestro representado, ya sea un concierto, una telenovela, una entrevista, o un evento particular, cobramos cierta comisión. Tampoco es un porcentaje elevado, suele ser del 15% de las ganancias. Así que nuestras estrellas se quedan con la mayor parte del dinero y por eso mismo hay nombres muy famosos bajo TRE.

Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Depende mucho del representante hacer que su estrella brille, pero sin llegar a los extremos. No sobreexigirles, cuidar de su imagen, lidiar con los problemas que puedan surgir…

En general, debemos mantenerlos contentos. Y ese será mi trabajo con Castiel de ahora en adelante.

Qué patético.

– _ **showtime–**_

El apartamento que alquilé para mi estancia, como lo preví, no era la gran cosa. No tuve problemas en contactar a la administración del edificio, la señora Campbell, con quién había intercambiado palabra mediante llamadas telefónicas. Mujer amable de unos 60 años con un esposo cascarrabias que me ignoró todo el tiempo. Menos mal.

Apartamento pequeño y acogedor, ubicado en el tercer piso, ningún elevador. Con anticipación había contratado un paquete de Internet –indispensable en mi trabajo– así que la red Wi-Fi estaba lista para usarse. Revisé mi correo, y encontré un mensaje de Maxwell. _Reunión mañana, 9:00 am._

Esa noche no dormí pensando en una buena razón que excusara mi comportamiento.

– _ **showtime–**_

Mi reloj marcaba las 8:00 am en punto, y yo ya estaba plantado frente a las puertas del edificio de TRE. Di un largo suspiro, estaba agotado. Me dispuse a entrar, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, unos fuertes brazos me apresaron por la espalda, aturdiéndome momentáneamente, para después obligarme a subir a un Ferrari 488. Cuando pude salir del trace, Castiel estaba condiciendo a toda prisa por las calles neoyorkinas.

—¡Qué demonios! ¡¿Me quieres dar un infarto?! —le espeté con el corazón latiéndome a mil, pero no escuchó, y en cambio me contestó con otra pregunta.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios haces aquí?

—¿Qué? —no comprendía qué trataba de hacer con ello.

—¿Qué haces aquí, en Nueva York?

Bufé. Quería una explicación. Después del numerito que monté ayer, entendí que se la debía.

—Trabajo —contesté secamente.

—¿Y por qué precisamente en esta compañía?

— The Rousseau Entertainment, ¿Rousseau te dice algo? —lo miré desde el asiento del copiloto, pero el seguía con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de ver hacia el frente—. Vaya, incluso olvidaste mi apellido—. Masculló una maldición.

—¿Y qué, no puedes cambiarte, o algo? ¿Debes tener algún tipo de poder si es de tu familia?

—Eyheralde —le dije serio, cuando un semáforo en rojo le obligó a detenerse; me sorprendí de que respetara las leyes de tránsito—. No nos hemos visto en más de 10 años, y sé que nuestra relación _nunca_ fue buena. ¿Quieres explicarme, entonces, qué derecho tienes a exigirme algo así? Y no —le interrumpí antes de que repitiera con impaciencia su pregunta anterior—. Por el momento soy un simple trabajador más, y espero que así se me considere. Así que, ¿podrías hacer el favor de abrir la maldita puerta? Tenemos una reunión en menos de una hora y no sé dónde demonios estoy.

Castiel chasqueó la lengua, e ignoró mi petición.

—Aún no desayuno —siguió conduciendo.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿Así tratas a tus representados? —arqueé una ceja, ¿a qué estaba jugando? Hacía dos segundos estaba maldiciendo su suerte—. ¿Ya desayunaste? —me dijo sin darme oportunidad de refutar su pregunta anterior.

—Nunca desayuno.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde siempre.

—Mentira.

Él tenía razón. Fue un hábito que adquirí justo después de que él se marchara. Claro que no tenía manera de saber aquello.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa?

—No pienso ir a una reunión con Connor si no he desayunado.

—Pues adelante. Aún falta una hora. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

—Y necesito hablar contigo —lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos—. No nos tomará más de treinta minutos.

Ignoró las protestas que le hice durante los siguientes diez minutos acerca de mi "secuestro". Supongo que esto es uno de esos caprichos que tienen las estrellas.

– _ **showtime–**_

Nos encontrábamos dentro de un restaurante al que Castiel llegó sin dificultad. Creí que cuando entrara en el local la gente se enloquecería por verlo allí, pero estaba prácticamente vacío. Luego, al ver el menú, me di cuenta de por qué: era uno de esos restaurantes de élite en los que te cobraban un platillo diez veces más caro de lo normal. Él había pedido un desayuno completo y yo únicamente un café.

—No pienso firmar ningún contrato si mi representante serás tú. Prefiero mil veces al idiota de Connor —me dijo, después de que el camarero tomó nuestra orden.

—Qué directo. A mí tampoco me hace ilusión trabajar contigo. Mira que viajar más de ocho horas para encontrarme contigo no es un muy esperanzador. Pero es lo que hay. Te diría que eres libre de elegir la compañía que quieras pero ya que me mencionaron que era una "estrella de fama internacional", mi trabajo sería convencerte en firmar con nosotros.

—No, TRE me conviene. Si voy a otra se repetirá la misma historia —se recostó en su asiento, murmurando lo último más para sí. Después se incorporó nuevamente, exasperado—. ¡Ah mierda! ¿Y de verdad no hay nadie que pueda sustituirte?

—Puede haber, pero no están capacitados para llevar el cargo.

Farfulló algo que no alcancé a oír. Mi vida se convertiría en un infierno de ahora en adelante. Pero dentro de mi mente, una idea surgió de la nada. Una que nos convendría a ambos.

—¿Por qué no hacemos un trato?

—¿Trato?

—No, creo que sería más bien una tregua. Mira, si queremos que esto funcione, debemos llevarnos bien. O por lo menos fingir. Trabajamos juntos solo un tiempo, y en la primera oportunidad que haya, cambias de representante. No será algo muy difícil, al fin de cuentas no somos muy cercanos ¿verdad?

—Dime más.

—No es muy común, pero algunas ocasiones alguno de nuestros representados renuncia por lo que deja a un representante libre, a quien se reasigna en una sucursal donde se necesite. Estados Unidos está siendo muy solicitado, por eso me enviaron acá. Así que no dudo que alguien más llegue, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

—Peor es nada —respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

– _ **showtime–**_

—Maxwell, lamento mi conducta del día anterior— lo único que no había previsto de la escena que había montado el día anterior fue las disculpas que tendría que dar ante el gerente de esta sucursal, mi jefe inmediato. Connor, por su parte, se veía bastante complacido con mi actitud. Su sonrisa burlona lo delataba—. En realidad sí conozco al señor Eyheralde, pero nuestra relación nunca fue buena, por lo que me sorprendió verlo nuevamente. Más hemos hablado y decidimos dejar nuestras diferencias de lado y trabajar en equipo, sólo con una condición: Si el señor Eyeheralde encuentra un mejor representante dentro de The Rousseau Entertainment, es libre de terminar su contrato conmigo si así lo desea.

—¡Oh! Eso me agrada, que resuelvan sus peleas como adultos—dijo con alegría, levantándose de su asiento—. ¡Muy bien! Entonces es hora de firmar el contrato.

Hizo una llamada a su secretaria "Kathy", quien en seguida se presentó ante nosotros como Katherine Bennett, morena de ojos claros detrás de unas gafas de pasta. Debía rondar los treinta años, pero con su traje de secretaria (falda azul marino a la rodilla, saco a juego, y una pañoleta lila en el cuello) aparentaba mucha más madurez que Connor, con cualquiera de sus ridículos trajes de animal print.

Tras escuchar la nueva cláusula que debían añadir al contrato, se retiró, para volver minutos más tarde con el nuevo contrato y copias para cada uno. Con toda profesionalidad, me encargué de explicar a Castiel cada punto del contrato bajo la mirada meticulosa de Maxwell. Posteriormente se hicieron las firmas correspondientes, apretones de manos, bienvenida y fotografía conmemorativa, trabajo a cargo de Arthur, ya que el señor Connor era tan tacaño para contratar un fotógrafo profesional.

—Perfecto, entonces quedas a cargo de Nathy— dijo antes de retirarse a una supuesta reunión. Lo más probable es que fuera a algún bar a festejar su más reciente adquisición. Pero antes, y por enésima ocasión, le corregí.

—Nathaniel— me miró con exasperación, antes de sonreír hipócritamente.

—Sí… Nathaniel.

Fingí que no noté su reacción. Ahora tenía mucho trabajo por delante como para preocuparme por él.

—Muy bien —me dirigí a Castiel—. Entonces tendré que convocar a una rueda de prensa.

—¿ Para qué?

—El problema con tu representante anterior fue de conocimiento público ¿no? Debemos apaciguar eso. Anunciar que has roto tu relación con la compañía anterior, te unes a TRE y con un nuevo representante.

—Qué lata —chasqueó la lengua.

—Sí, yo también me muero de ganas de trabajar contigo —rodeé los ojos, antes de seguir con la conversación—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Bien qué?

—¿Qué sucedió con tu representante anterior?

—Todo el continente habla de eso, ¿y me harás repetirlo?

—Tengo dos día en Estados Unidos ¿crees que voy saber los chismes del espectáculo? Sólo sé sobre este problema porque Maxwell lo mencionó brevemente.

Castiel se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—No hay mucho que contar. Ha sido el único manager que he tenido desde que… bueno, me fui. Los primeros años fueron buenos, todo iba a pedir de boca, en la compañía me trataban bien, en seguida me hice famoso. Entrevistas por todas partes, al igual que los conciertos. Los primeros cinco años solo fui un guitarrista más de Nightmare Stars, pero aún así adquirí bastante popularidad. Sin embargo la banda se deshizo por… problemas. Y yo continúe mi carrera como solista.

—¿Y qué pasó con Debrah? —después de tantos años no me iba a quedar con la duda.

—No quiero hablar sobre ello —el tono de voz que utilizó me hizo comprender que había sido algo realmente fuerte. No me sorprendía—. Confórmate con saber que ella no ha brillado tanto como yo. En fin, nunca me he preocupado por las ganancias, así que toda la contabilidad la manejaba él. Grave error —se rió con sarcasmo—. Y al final descubrí su plan, cobraba cantidades exorbitantes para presentaciones a las que nunca asistí, o bien, nunca me decía realmente el precio, solo me daba lo que él quería. Y al parecer todos en la compañía sabían de eso —al oír las palabras de Castiel y el engaño del que fue víctima casi me hizo sentir pena por él. Prosiguió—. Hice algunas estupideces para desquitarme…

Eso me alarmó.

—¿Qué tipo de estupideces? Por favor, no me digas que nada relacionado con drogas.

—¡Qué! —parecía ofendido—. No para nada. No pasaba de borracheras y peleas en clubes que terminaron vetándome.

—Oh, solo eso.

—Parece que estás acostumbrando a lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones —arqueó una ceja.

—Puedo adaptarme —expliqué—. ¿Algo más que debas agregar? —el pareció no comprender, así que solté otra pregunta— ¿Alguna relación romántica actual?

Fue notorio que le sorprendió la pregunta, tomando en cuenta lo que _tuvimos_. Yo también me sorprendí de mi mismo, no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para decir aquello.

—¿Por qué debo hablar sobre eso con mi representante?

—¿Hijos ilegítimos tal vez?

—¡Es más! ¿Por qué insinúas que tengo hijos regados por allí?

—Quizá tu antigua reputación —le encaré, pero él no se atrevió a verme.

—No, no tengo pareja, no tengo hijos y no me ando tirando a medio mundo por allí.

—Yo no pregunté por lo último, pero por lo menos estoy más tranquilo.

—Vaya, quién lo diría. El delegado preocupado por mí —aquel mote y la sonrisa socarrona que me mostró hicieron que por un instante me transportara al Sweet Amoris de mi adolescencia, cuando Castiel hacía un comentario mordaz seguido por su típica sonrisa de chico malo. Una sonrisa por la que en un tiempo me derretía. Traté de ignorar la nostalgia.

—No te equivoques Eyheralde—dije, para disimular—. Solo que eso facilita mi trabajo.

– _ **showtime–**_

—Así que, debido a los acontecimientos recientes, el señor Castiel Eyheralde ha decidido romper toda relación con su antigua agencia, e ingresar a nuestra compañía, The Rousseau Entertainment. Yo, Nathaniel R. seré su representante de ahora en adelante. Será un placer contar con su apoyo— los flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros se dispararon a gran velocidad dejándome mareado por instantes—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Para Castiel —dijo uno de los presentes, al que cedí la palabra—. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Emocionado por esta nueva etapa en mi vida. Estoy ansioso por trabajar al lado del señor "R." —remarcó la letra, e internamente di las gracias porque prestó atención a mis palabras—, y de TRE por su puesto.

– _ **showtime–**_

—¿Qué es eso de señor "R"? —me preguntó una vez que la rueda de prensa concluyó.

—¿No crees que habría algún problema si se enteran que soy hijo del dueño de la empresa?

Le expliqué fugazmente, lo cual pareció ser suficiente. No tenía intenciones de relatarle toda mi vida y el hecho de que esté trabajando como un empleado más.

—Solo tengo una petición —me dijo.

—¿Otra más?

—Deja esa mierda de "Eyheralde". Nadie me llama así, excepto tu. Solo dime Castiel, ya lo hacías desde antes.

Me parecía increíble que se enojara por referirme a él en voz alta por su apellido. Después de tanto tiempo y sufrimiento que causó, me había prometido mentalmente no volver a pronunciar ese nombre.

—¿Acaso no pediste que te olvidáramos? —le dije con toda seriedad, haciéndole recordar la última conversación que tuvimos antes de que él se marchara—. Eso abarca cualquier familiaridad que tuviéramos, ¿no? Recuérdalo, Eyheralde, es solo una tregua temporal. No vamos a regresar en el tiempo.

Y sin más, salí del lugar.

* * *

Después de mil años, ¡Hola! Gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo owo por sus follows y favoritos. Aquí está el segundo de esta complicada historia dramática de amor(?) Como notan, Nath sigue resentido con Cassy por todo, por lo que aunque en sus pensamientos sí logra llamarlo por su nombre, se niega a decirlo en voz alta. ¿Cómo les irá a nuestros queridos héroes en su convivencia diaria? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

Una agradecimiento muy grande a **Guest** y **Guest** 2 ( **Lizz** ) por dejarme sus reviews, son un amor –inserte un corazón aquí–, aunque no pueda(o suela) contestar, los valoro bastante.

Nos leemos :)


	3. Amigos y enemigos

_Corazón de Melón (Amour Sucré) y todos sus personajes son propiedad de ChinoMiko._

 _Advertencias: BL, OoC, Semi AU, posible lenguaje vulgar. Notas al final._

* * *

 **SHOWTIME**

 **Capítulo 3: Amigos y enemigos.**

Desperté con un sobresalto a causa del sonido de una sirena de ambulancia que se perdía entre las calles de la Gran Manzana.

―Esta no es mi habitación― fue lo primero que pensé en voz alta al distinguir entre la oscuridad el techo recién pintado y por un segundo me alarmé. Después recordé que no estaba que no estaba en mi departamento en París ni en Amoris Ville, ni mucho menos en la casa de mi abuela…

El reloj digital que tenía en el buró, con sus tintineantes números rojos, marcaba las 6:16 am. Un pequeño cálculo me hizo darme cuenta que había dormido poco menos de cuatro horas. Pensé en quedarme otro rato echado en cama y volver a conciliar el sueño, pero por desgracia no era el tipo de persona con control sobre cuánto dormir: normalmente una vez que abría los ojos era difícil cerrarlos, por lo que me desvelaba muy seguido. Por suerte tenía suficiente estamina como para prescindir de los fármacos nocturnos.

Me levanté y me dirigí a mi escritorio, dispuesto a continuar mi investigación. Había dejado la laptop en modo de suspensión, así que una simple tecla bastó para que encendiera rápidamente.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que comencé a trabajar en Estados Unidos. Siete días en los cuales me hubiera gustado tener cero contacto con Castiel, pero desde que asumí el cargo de manager y lo dimos a conocer, me mensajeaba diariamente preguntando qué haríamos a continuación, un ruego silencioso por lo desesperado que estaba por trabajar.

Y también sentía la presión y burla de Maxwell al no encontrar nada para Castiel.

La situación era más grave de lo que pensaba. Maxwell Connor solo me había dicho brevemente que últimamente su reputación había caído y que había dejado su empresa anterior en medio de un escándalo. Castiel le había admitido, y grandes rasgos confirmó el hecho. Pero cuando me di cuenta que me estaba costando volverlo a poner en la mira del público, sabía que no esa no era toda su historia.

Por eso los primeros tres días investigué sobre él en Internet e indagué la razón de la caída repentina de su popularidad. Problemas con sus exnovias, no únicamente de la única que tenía constancia. La estafa de su manager, un hombre que no vale la pena mencionar. Rumores que habían lanzado en su contra sumado a los actos vandálicos que hizo en diferentes lugares con un par de copas encima. Se hablaba de él en diferentes sitios webs amarillistas, casi siempre coronando las listas de _Top 10 de las peores celebridades del año_ , _Celebridades con las que nadie quiere trabajar_ o _Te contamos los secretos más oscuros que orillaron a algunos a retirase del medio ¡Entérate!_ Por supuesto que sus fans terminarían decepcionándose de él.

Los cientos de fansites en su honor estaban cada vez más desiertos. Uno en especial llamó mi atención, al autodenominarse Fan Club Oficial. Había una especie de enciclopedia dedicada a él en su totalidad. Año de debut, discografía, datos personales, sabían incluso su talla de zapato. En serio.

Encontré un apartado bastante peculiar, una exhaustiva investigación a sus relaciones. Cuando clickeé allí, me dio una lista de aproximadamente treinta nombres de mujeres, algunos de los cuales había escuchado alguna vez.

El primero de todos lo conocía perfectamente, pues lo oí diariamente por algunos cuantos años escolares. Debrah Mackenzie. Dudé en leer más al respecto, pero mi curiosidad ganó y abrí el enlace.

 _ **Debrah Mackenzie**_

 _Ex vocalista del grupo Nightmare of Stars, y el amor más grande de Castiel Eyheralde._

Deslicé hasta el final de la página, y descubrí que se podían dejar comentarios.

* * *

 **Anon0102** _escribió hace 2 años:_ Zorra

 **YellowCutie** _escribió hace 2 años:_ Es una maldita perra.

 **CastAddict** _escribió hace 1 año:_ WTF?! Kien dijo que es el amor de su vida!  Admin borren eso!¡!

 **StarGirl** _escribió hace 1 año:_ No sé ustedes, pero me pregunto qué pasó realmente entre ellos. Digo, solamente tenemos la versión de Debrah, Castiel jamás salió a confirmar algo.

 **2fab4u** _escribió hace 1 año: Reply_ StarGirl Castiel tampoco desmintió nada _:rolleyes:_

 **StarGirl** _escribió hace 11 meses:_ Reply 2fab4u No me refería a eso…

 **2fab4u** _escribió hace1 1 meses: Reply_ StarGirl _:rolleyes:_

* * *

Los comentarios se extendían más de mil, y no me sorprendí al ver que las mismas personas que le insultaban eran las mismas que, años atrás la alababan a ella y a su relación con Castiel. Por supuesto que su teatro se iba a caer en algún momento. Pero más que sentir alegría, sentía lástima por ella. No guardé odio en realidad, ¿quizás rencor por arruinarme mi reputación ante la única persona que me importaba en aquel tiempo? Han pasado tantos años que no sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

A lo largo de este tiempo, y en medio de esta vida en el mundo del espectáculo, he aprendido que es muy común el mentir, engañar y utilizar a las personas para obtener lo que quieres. Así que una adolescente sedienta de fama como ella no le importó mentir sobre mí, engañar a Castiel y utilizarlo para su propósito. Pero lo que mal empieza, mal acaba. Y en su caso todo terminó con ella desapareciendo del medio.

Volví a la página y revisé vagamente las demás: modelos, actrices, cantantes, socialité. La lista de celebridades que habían tenido algo que ver con mi representado seguía y seguía.

Cuando terminé de leer cada apartado, sin encontrar algo relevante, me dieron nauseas. No debía inmiscuirme en la vida privada de Castiel de este modo, pero tampoco se me antojaba sentarme a conversar con él en un café y hurgar en su pasado, uno en el que no existía yo. Todo esto me confirmo que no fui más que un pasatiempo, un experimento, algo para saber _qué se sentía_.

Quizá el rencor que sentía hacía Mackenzie por pensar que el fin justifica los medios había menguado hacía tiempo. Pero no es así en el caso de Castiel.

Lo nuestro nunca tuvo un nombre definitivo. No éramos simples amigos, porque los amigos no se besan cada que tienen oportunidad. Tampoco estábamos en una relación de noviazgo, nunca nos dijimos cursilerías ni un trillado «te amo», aunque yo, embriagado por hormonas adolescentes, había albergado ese deseo. Éramos ¿amigos con derecho? No, no. Los amigos con derecho incluyen favores sexuales que nosotros nunca concretamos, por más cerca que estuvimos de hacerlo.

No tuvo una etiqueta ni un principio definido, aunque sí un final. Simplemente un día nos encontrábamos besuqueando en su habitación y al siguiente me decía que la chica a la que todo el Instituto adoraba le había confesado sus sentimientos, y yo contesté con un _Ah, vale_.

Todo terminó cuando supe que en realidad lo estaba manipulando y él prefirió creer en su novia antes que en mí. Lo demás es historia. Ella lo dejó, y él se sumió en una total depresión. Cambió su personalidad, ¿o debería decir que su verdadera personalidad salió a flote? Incluso se tiñó el cabello de un espantoso color rojo intenso. Su look de chico malo lo hizo realmente popular, pero rápidamente alejaba a todos por sus tratos agrios. A todos, excepto a mi hermana, claro. Nunca se imaginó que el chico del que estaba enamorada desde la infancia había metido su lengua hasta la garganta de su querido hermano mayor.

No volvimos a hablar como antes, y yo me cansé de insistir en mi inocencia. Solo me dirigía a él para lo más esencial, cosas que mi puesto como delegado principal lo requería. Siempre terminaba mal. Lo 'nuestro' nunca regresó y finalmente él decidió seguirla como su perro fiel. Cosa que también terminó mal. Y ahora, henos aquí, con él como una estrella en peligro de desaparecer y yo haciendo todo lo posible porque no pasara eso. Qué ironías.

Los otros días había tratado de concertar diversas citar en programas de televisión, en especial en canales de música, pero siempre me respondían el clásico «no nos llames, nosotros te llamamos». Un rechazo bastante amable. El reto era aún mayor, pues al ser yo mismo completamente desconocido en el medio estadounidense, no tenía ningún contacto que me facilitara el trabajo.

Así, solo tenía un par de opciones por las qué comenzar. Terminé de escribir un e-mail para un show nocturno, esperando tener más suerte esta vez. Justo cuando oprimí el botón de enviar, mi celular vibró, indicando un mensaje.

 **Abuela** _6:41 am_ [Mira lo que dibujó Will]

Venía con una imagen adjunta. Unos rayoneos hechos con crayola naranja que formaban un gato. Sonreí y teclee mi respuesta agradeciendo el dibujo, que terminé estableciendo como fondo de pantalla.

Las dos únicas razones que podían haberme dejado atado a Francia eran precisamente mi abuela con su edad avanzada y múltiples problemas físicos, y William, con sus cuatro añitos e inexperiencia en el mundo.

Suspiré. Él era un niño bien educado pero tenía muchísimo miedo al mundo exterior. No soportaba estar encerrado en el jardín de niños, pero tampoco le gustaba estar fuera de casa. Únicamente se sentía seguro con mi abuela, o conmigo mismo. De esa manera, ella se había hecho a cargo de él por su madre ausente. Ni si quiera sabe que me fui de su lado. Cree que regresaré en algunos cuantos días.

Con mi culpabilidad en mente, y sin ganas de ser considerado, envíe un mensaje a Castiel. _Reunión en TRE, 9:00 am._ Me contestó inmediatamente con un _¿Sabes qué hora es?_

Lo ignoré.

 **-showtime-**

Igual que la vez anterior, ni bien había llegado al edificio de TRE, cuando me obligó a acompañarlo a desayunar en el mismo lugar de antes.

―Tenemos tres opciones, Eyheralde ―le dije, una vez que tomaron el pedido. Él se reclinó en su asiento, expectante.

―Suelta.

―Primero ―con mis dedos iba enumerando la lista―. Obra de beneficencia ―Castiel rodó los ojos―. Segundo, entrevista. Y tercero reinventarte.

Chasqueó la lengua.

―¿No tienes más ideas? No sé, conciertos, una gira, ¿algo que no tenga que ver directamente con mi persona?

―Organizar una gira cuando no tienes material nuevo, y peor aún, tu anterior equipo de trabajo te abandonó por completo, sería una pérdida total. ¿Qué tu anterior manager no te habló de eso?― Me di cuenta de mi error de inmediato, al tocar un punto sensible, pero Castiel no dijo nada. Me aclaré la garganta, antes de continuar―. Te sugeriría un nuevo CD, pero eso llevaría tiempo. ¿No escribes tus propias canciones, verdad?

Fue notoria la incomodidad que sintió.

―No.

―Entonces, necesito contactar a los autores con los que hayas trabajado antes. Si no están afiliados a una empresa en específico, serán bien recibidos en TRE. Mientras tanto, podemos seguir con alguna otra opción.

Saqué un lapicero de mi maletín y la agenda que tenía exclusivamente para Castiel, un cuaderno de tapa dura en color café oscuro. La mayoría de los managers utilizaban agendas electrónicas, pero me resultaba más práctico mantener mis notas en formato físico.

―Hay alguien que escribía mis canciones ―me dijo, prestando más atención al paisaje que las ventanas ofrecían que a mí.

―¿Quién?

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

―Lysandro.

Me quedé perplejo, y tardé un par de segundos en reaccionar.

―Espera ¿qué?―así de la nada, me soltó que aún tenía contacto con su mejor amigo del instituto― ¿Lysandro Ainsworth?― asintió y desvió su mirada a las paredes.

―Peeeero nos peleamos.

―No sé por qué no me sorprende ―el comentario fue suficiente para fulminarme con la mirada. De todas formas anoté el nombre―. Digamos que no eras bueno haciendo amigos. Intentaré contactar con él, me parecía una persona realmente razonable así que si es por motivos profesionales supongo que no se opondrá a trabajar. ¿Se encuentra en Nueva York?

―No tengo ni idea.

Fruncí el ceño ante su poca cooperación.

―Entonces escribe tus propias canciones ―le sonreí cínicamente y ahora fue su turno para fruncir el ceño, una coreografía que repetíamos una y otra vez. Decía un comentario para molestarlo y el ponía cara de fastidio y a la inversa. Algo así como en los días de Instituto, pero sin los gritos, peleas e intentos de golpe, nos frenábamos por la tregua que teníamos ―Bien ―proseguí―. Buscaré a alguien. Entonces… ¿Obras de caridad?

Arrugó la nariz.

―Una vez intenté hacerlo pero salió todo mal. Además, desde esa vez me pareció detestable hacer buenas obras a cambio de fama y publicidad.

―Me muero de curiosidad por saber cómo pudiste arruinar algo tan sencillo como ayudar a otros, pero por esta vez te doy la razón. ¿Rein…? ―Ni si quiera me dio tiempo de terminar cuando protestó.

―Y ni si te ocurra cambiar algo de mí.

La forma en que me lo dijo me recordó al adolescente rebelde que fue en Sweet Amoris. No pude evitar reírme.

―¡Por favor, que te veías mil veces mejor con el cabello negro! ―le dije, aún riendo. Pero cuando él no dijo nada, yo me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Acababa de insinuar que me gustaba su aspecto natural. O que había una parte de él que me gustaba, en general. Estaba a punto de decirle que olvidara eso último, pero por suerte, recibí la llamada de un número desconocido. Con una señal le indiqué a Castiel que esperara un momento mientras me alejaba a contestar.

―¿Señor Nathaniel R.? ―sonó la voz de un hombre, yo contesté afirmativamente―. Mi nombre es Michael Kang. Soy productor ejecutivo del programa El Gran Espectáculo de Emmet Ventura ―inmediatamente reaccioné al escuchar el nombre―. Hemos recibido su propuesta y la estamos considerando positivamente. Queremos a Castiel Eyheralde en nuestro show.

―Muchas gracias, será un gran placer estar con ustedes.

―Le enviaré los detalles vía e-mail.

Cuando terminó la llamada, regresé a mi lugar.

―Entonces nos queda únicamente una entrevista ―dije, tomando un sorbo al café.

―¿Conseguiste algo? ―La mirada que me dio estaba esperanzada. Yo sonreí.

―El Gran Espectáculo de Emmet Ventura.

 **-showtime-**

Por la mirada que Castiel me dio deduje que la idea no le había agradado del todo, pero estaba tan desesperado, que valía la pena intentarlo. Cuando Maxwell me enfrentó para confirmar la participación en dicho programa, únicamente soltó una carcajada y me deseó buena suerte. Aunque sé que lo dijo sarcásticamente.

El Gran Espectáculo de Emmet Ventura era un programa de variedades y como su nombre indicaba, el anfitrión era Emmet Ventura, un hombre con un humor bastante extraño pero adorado por el público; tanto así que era la transmisión nocturna más vista en Estados Unidos. Por mi parte, había visto un par de programas de él, y aunque podía ponerse bastante pesado, al tener gran sintonización podíamos utilizarlo para aumentar la popularidad de Castiel.

Se había agendado la participación de Castiel para dentro de tres semanas. Una hazaña que parecería increíble. Normalmente para este tipo de programas se hace una lista de espera de mínimo dos meses, sumado a las negociaciones pueden ser otros dos más. Lo más probable es que alguien canceló y buscaban con urgencia un reemplazo, lo que nos cayó de maravillas.

Únicamente tendría que presentarse, tocar alguna de sus canciones más populares y contestar un par de preguntas sobre el material nuevo en el que se suponía ya había comenzado a trabajar. Una participación de no más de diez minutos. Así se crea la expectación entre sus fans y el verlo de nuevo en cámara nacional confirmaba que el problema con su manager anterior no le había afectado tanto.

 **-showtime-**

El estudio de grabación se encontraba agitado, como se esperaba de cualquier show en vivo. Al fondo se encontraban unas gradas en las que ya estaban sentadas las personas que serían el público de esa noche.

Había llegado con más de una hora de antelación, solo. Castiel me había asegurado que llegaría por su cuenta. El corazón no me había parado de latir tan fuerte a causa de los nervios; me sentía otra vez manager primerizo, y prácticamente lo era en el mercado norteamericano. Tomé una bocanada de aire.

―¿Nathaniel R.? ―la pregunta de un hombre joven quien estaba dando indicaciones a los que supuse eran camarógrafos, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Asentí y ellos se dispersaron―. Me alegra conocerlo finalmente. Soy Michael Kang. Hablamos por teléfono.

Lo reconocí como el productor ejecutivo del programa. Era un hombre alto, casi como Castiel. Sus ojos rasgados ―así como su apellido― confirmaron su ascendencia coreana. Piel ligeramente bronceada y cabello negro. Él parecía más una celebridad que es mismísimo Emmet Ventura.

―Señor Kang ―estreché su mano―. Un placer. Me temo que el señor Eyheralde no ha llegado.

―Llámame Michael, por favor ―sonrió y mostró sus dientes perfectamente blancos, como si fueran de un comercial de dentífrico. ¿En serio él era únicamente de la producción? Su imagen tenía potencial para estar frente a las cámaras. Asentí a su petición, mientras que le daba la misma libertad para con mi nombre―. Oh, no hay problema ―me dijo, refiriéndose a Castiel―. Es muy común que tengan ese tipo de caprichos. Mientras no llegue faltando diez segundos, no nos pondrá en aprietos.

Me reí y en seguida comenzó una conversación amena, el nerviosismo inicial iba menguando poco a poco. En un momento determinado, hizo un comentario sobre el ridículo peinado de Ventura, quien estaba afinando detalles con una maquillista, a lo que me reí olvidando por qué estaba allí en primer lugar. Estaba bastante enfrascado en su conversación que no me di cuenta que Castiel había llegado hasta que estuvo a mi lado.

―Oh, llegaste ―fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, él no contestó nada.

―¡Castiel Eyheralde! ―al parecer Michael estaba contento de verlo, y ambos nos libramos de la preocupación de que el susodicho no llegara―. Por fin te conozco en persona. Es un placer tener a una estrella de tu nivel en nuestro show. Soy Michael Kang.

Ambos estrecharon las manos. Castiel contestó con un _mmmsíigual_. Le di un codazo y me clavó su mirada de enojo. El productor no se dio cuenta por mirar su rolex.

―Nathaniel, ya tenemos el tiempo encima ―me dijo―. Te sugiero que lleves a Castiel a su camerino para que se prepare.

―Claro, gracias Michael.

Ambos nos alejamos en la dirección que me mencionó, y mientras caminábamos, Castiel comenzó a hablarme en nuestra lengua materna.

― _¿Lo conoces?_

― _Más allá de las llamadas que intercambiamos, no_ ―le contesté en el mismo idioma, sin saber a qué venía la pregunta, o porqué ahora le dio por hablar en francés.

― _Entonces sí puedes llamar por nombre a un completo desconocido, pero a mí no me puedes llamar Castiel._

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Me estaba reclamando por hacer mi trabajo?

― _Ese completo desconocido es quien te está dando tu trabajo. No sé cómo habrás manejado esto antes, pero es de vital importancia dejar una buena impresión para futuras ocasiones._ Ahora quédate aquí a ver qué pueden hacer contigo.

En el camerino ya estaban dos maquillistas bastante amables. Cuando les presenté a Castiel, se mostraron entusiasmadas pero no tanto como cualquier fanática que gritaría y saltaría como demente por estar en la misma habitación que Castiel Eyheralde. Eso me alivió.

―Déjenlo presentable, chicas ―bromeé con ellas y me dispuse a retirarme, pero él me detuvo.

―Espera ¿Y mi guitarra?

―Arthur está con eso.

―No confió en él ― _Y yo tampoco, quise decir_ , pero no habría por qué preocuparlo. De igual manera, tenía pensado ir a supervisar a mi compañero. Aún así, quise reafirmar la petición silenciosa de Castiel.

―¿Quieres que vaya a revisar entonces?

Chasqueó la lengua antes de responderme otra vez en francés.

― _Quiero que hagas tu trabajo y dejes de hacer amiguitos._

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

 **-showtime-**

El instrumento que Castiel usaría, una guitarra acústica, se había enviado con anterioridad. Puesto que su equipo de trabajo anterior pertenecía a su antigua empresa, prácticamente llegó a TRE con las manos vacías. Cuando fui a solicitar una lista de los trabajadores disponibles, Maxwell me interrumpió diciendo que Arthur se haría cargo con gusto.

Por el momento él bastaría, pero era urgente buscar a su staff adecuado. No creo que Clark sepa tocar batería, teclado, hacer mezclas y estar a cargo de las luces todo al mismo tiempo.

 **-showtime-**

Deliberadamente me salté la parte donde Castiel cantaba una versión instrumental de la última canción que tuvo reconocimiento. No quería tener que volver a escuchar su voz cantando.

Cuando estábamos en Sweet Amoris, a él y a Lysandro se les había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de ensayar sus canciones en el sótano del instituto después de clases (yo sé que toooodo había sido idea de Castiel para hacerme la vida imposible). Normalmente era Ainsworth quien se dedicaba a cantar y Castiel se limitaba a la música, pero cuando el primero desaparecía, únicamente quedaba el otro con su voz y su guitarra. Y al no haber ningún bullicio de por medio, aquellas suaves notas llegaban hasta la sala de delegados, rompiendo mi corazón. A mis dieciséis años la consideré como una tortura terrible que únicamente logré superar cuándo él se fue No quería hurgar sentimientos pasados al oír su voz, por lo que me refugié en el baño.

Regresé justo cuando estaban ovacionándolo de pie, por la magnífica interpretación. En seguida comenzó la entrevista. Yo me situé a un lado de Michael.

―Castiel, Castiel, Castiel…―Emmet Ventura rió y aplaudió. Las arrugas de su rostro se marcaron por la mueca―. ¡Amigo! Es un gusto volver a saber de ti.

Irradiaba bastante energía para ser un hombre rondando los sesenta años.

―Es… bastante agradable ―respondió Castiel. La amabilidad nunca había sido una cualidad que lo definiera, pero debo decir que se estaba esforzando. Un par de días antes había tenido una conversación severa con él, para que dejara su carácter explosivo por unos cuantos minutos. Contra todo pronóstico, estaba haciendo caso a mis palabras.

―Y cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho de tu vida?

―Bueno ―Castiel sonrió y más de una suspiró por la reacción―. Actualmente estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto que…

―No, no, no ―el anfitrión le interrumpió haciendo ademanes exagerados―. No nos interesa eso, ¡queremos saber de tu vida amorosa! ¿Verdad amigos?

―¿Qué? ―dijimos Castiel y yo, al mismo tiempo. El público estalló en aplausos y risas. Le dirigí una mirada interrogante a Michael, a quien también le parecía divertida la situación.

―No te preocupes―me dijo― Suele bromear con estos temas. Pronto lo cambiará.

―Ya sabes ―prosiguió Ventura una vez que los aplausos cesaron―. Después de probar que tu apariencia de chico malo no es solo para publicidad, más de una dama te busca, ¿no?

Vi a Castiel cerrando el puño por sobre su pantalón y temí lo peor; pero este se relajó en seguida y sonrió.

―No creo que eso me interese por el momento. Actualmente mi música ocupa un papel fundamental en mi…

―¿Y qué me puedes contar de Debrah? ―soltó la bomba y esta vez Castiel explotaría.

―¿Qué?

Me alarmé.

―Michael ―le dije, serio. Él seguía riendo―. Esto no estaba en el contrato.

―¿A no?

―¡No! Especificamos que ese tema quedaría vetado ―era prácticamente la única condición que había imputado Castiel.

Al ver lo grave de la situación llamó a uno de sus asistentes y le dio indicaciones de ir a corte comercial.

―Oh, vamos ―insistió Ventura, pero Castiel estaba cada vez más cerca de estrangularlo―. ¡Queremos saber qué pasó entre ustedes! ¡Oh! Pero tendremos que esperar hasta que vuelva del corte comercial ―dijo con fingida pesadumbre, pero inmediatamente se repuso―. No se pierdan esto amigos ¡a continuación tendremos fuertes declaraciones sobre la pareja favorita de todos! No cambien el canal.

Las cámaras dejaron de grabar, los micrófonos se apagaron. Solo alcancé a ver que Ventura se acercó a decirle algo al oído de Castiel.

Lo siguiente sucedió como en cámara lenta. Emmet Ventura riendo, Castiel por el contrario furioso se levantaba y su puño iba directo a la mejilla del hombre. Se escuchó un grito. Dos camarógrafos corrieron a auxiliar al afectado, mientras que se necesitó a más de tres personas para detener a Castiel que no paraba de forcejear.

Y cuando volteé en dirección al público, lo último que deseaba ver eran por lo menos tres cámaras de teléfonos móviles grabando la escena.

* * *

Ya saben que yo tardo mil años en actualizar :'D Pues bueno, nuevo capítulo, nuevos personajes, ¿algún avance entre Castiel y Nath? ;D Espero que les haya gustado.

Como siempre, mil gracias a **Guest 1** , **Lizz** , **Casti** , y **AmanthaB** por sus comentarios. Fangirleo bastante cada vez que los leo jajajaja.

Por cierto, tengo otro fanfic con temática CastNath, se titula _Cuidado con lo que deseas_ , por si quieren pasar a leer algo más de ellos :D

También me pueden encontrar en mi página de fb **Akeehl** , por si quieren pasar a saludar o leer cosillas relacionadas a mis fanfics. El link se encuentra en mi perfil.

¡Es todo por esta ocasión, nos leemos!


End file.
